The Bullet
by Jem150
Summary: My own twist to The Flash!
1. Chapter 1

Jason's POV

I walked into the chemistry room and saw Mia standing next to Stephen. Why do I have to like her when she barely knows I exist.

"Hey Jay." James said as I sat down next to him.

"Hey, what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Watching the particle accelerator I think." He replied.

Mr Howe turned on the news and watched as the particle accelerator was turned on. The first five minutes were fine until, boom! Everything went wrong. Including this. All the chemicals in the room started raising into the air and towards me.

James' POV

"Jason!" I screamed as lightning from the dark matter cloud hit him. All the chemicals collided with the lightning when it hit Jason.

"Someone call nine one one!" Mr Howe yelled.

5 months later…

Jason's POV

"Can you turn that down?" A girl asked.

"He likes this song." A guy replied as he slowly turned down the music.

"And how would you know that?" The girl asked.

"It was playing in the back of a video on his instagram account." The guy stated. I opened my eyes and looked around scared out of my mind.

"Where am I?" I asked sitting up.

"Holy shit! Dr. Wells get up here now!" The girl yelled.

"Stay sitting." The guy said.

"Where am I and who are you both?" I asked confused.

"I'm Cisco, that's Caitlyn; you are in Star Labs." Cisco explained.

"That is correct. Welcome back to the land of the living Mr. Muller." Harrison Wells stated.

"Holy crap. You're Harrison Wells." I stated stupidly.

"Correct. Do you remember what happened?" Dr. Wells asked.

"No." I replied.

"You were struck by lightning that was created by the particle accelerator explosion." Caitlyn explained.

"Lighting gave me abs?" I questioned as I stood up and looked in the mirror.

"Your metabolism has tripled since the incident." Caitlyn explained.

"That is awesome, but how am I alive?" I asked. Cisco tossed me a sweater to put on.

"Our technology here was able to find out what was happening to you and allow us to stabilize you." Dr. Wells explained as I threw on the sweater from Cisco.

"Ok. Thank you for saving me, but I need to go see someone." I stated before walking out the door.

"Wait we need to run some tests." Caitlyn called out.

"I'll be back shortly." I yelled back.

I ran outside and continued running towards the school. I looked at my watch to see the time. One thirty p.m. I kept running as I entered the school. straight into the gym. Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Jay! Holy shit!" James said as he ran up to me.

"Hey." I stated.

"Why didn't you call us?" He asked.

"I just woke up and ran straight here." I explained.

"You ran here after you just woke up? Is that smart?" He asked.

"I don't know." I responded as I looked past him at Mia.

"Is she still dating Stephen?" I asked.

"Of course that's what you were thinking about and no. I wanted to tell you as soon as you woke up." He started.

"Tell me what?" I asked cautiously.

"I kinda am dating her." He stated.

"You're joking right." I stated.

"Of course dude!" He exclaimed.

"You almost put me back in that coma." I stated. I patted his shoulder and walked towards her.

"Hey." I stated.

"Hi, I'm happy you're ok." She stated.

"Thanks, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something this weekend?" I asked.

"Um sure." She stated. My hand started shaking extremely fast.

"I'll text you later then." I said while covering my hand.

"Ok." She said before turning back around.

I ran out the door and looked at my hand that was still shaking intensely. What is happening to me?

I looked around and started running. I was moving so fast, everything around me was a blur. I ran all the way to Star labs.

"What is happening to me?" I asked Caitlin as I pulled off my smoking sweater from before.

"What?" She asked as she looked at me like I was crazy.

"My hand started shaking extremely fast and then I ran here in like three seconds." I explained while Cisco and Dr Wells entered the room.

"Did you just say you ran here in three seconds? From where?" Cisco asked.

"The school. It felt like everything was slowing down." I explained.

"Incredible. Your body's moving so fast it only seems as if everything else is slowing down, but it's only you moving so quickly." Dr Wells stated.

"How do I control it?" I asked.

"Practice I guess." Cisco stated.

"That would be correct." Dr Wells agreed.

"What if someone sees it's me?" I asked.

"Wear a mask." Caitlin suggested.

"I have to go again." I stated before grabbing a new sweatshirt and speeding back to the school.

"Jay where did you go?" James asked.

I grabbed his hand and speeded us outside.

"What the fuck?" James asked.

"The lightning gave me powers." I stated simply.

"That's fucking awesome dude. Did you tell Mia?" He asked.

"No I wanted to tell you first." I replied.

"Good, cause you shouldn't." He stated.

"Why not?" I asked in shock. He always wanted me to grow a pair and talk to her. Now I did, and he doesn't want me to share with her the thing that could make her jump into my arms.

"Because in superhero films, they show the girl their powers and the girl always ends up getting involved and gets hurt or killed. Do you want that for her?" He asked.

"No." I responded.

"Do you understand where I'm coming from with this though? I'm the one you came to for advice with her. It's like I'm in the relationship kinda, or whatever it is you call what you two have." James explained.

"Yeah I get it. I just really wish you weren't right about this." I stated. "I have to get back to Star Labs." I said as he started walking back inside.

"I'll stop by after school." He said.

Before the door closed Mia waved at me. Why does he have to be right? She opened the door again as I started walking away.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah yeah. Why? Am I acting funny?" I asked.

"You just seem really out of it. I mean you just woke up from a coma but something just feels weird." She responded.

"Yeah I mean I'm surprisingly tired still." I joked.

She giggled lightly before starting to shake.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

"Yeah but I'm fine." She answered.

I took off my second sweatshirt that I grabbed. I then hung it on her shoulders. I then realized I didn't have a shirt on under it.

"Thank you but you didn't have to do that." She said while trying to give it back.

"I insist." I stated before Ms. Hall opened the door.

"Mia- oh, Jason you're okay. That's great, but you can't just have private conversations with students during school hours without being in school." Ms. Hall explained while gesturing for Mia to go inside.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Hall. It won't happen again. I'll call you later then Mia?" I questioned.

"Definitely." She replied before closing the door behind her.

I turned around before speeding back to Star Labs.

"Done yet? What happened to your sweatshirt?" Cisco asked as he then pointed at my stomach.

"I covered James so yeah. Oh and I gave it to Mia when she came over to talk to me, she was cold." I explained.

"We don't have infinite so." Cisco said as he opened a drawer and pulled out another sweatshirt. He then tossed it to me.

"We should run some tests." Caitlyn stated.

"What about your parents Mr. Muller?" Dr. Wells asked as he rolled into the room.

"Haven't spoken to my dad in like three years; and can you please call me Jason. Mr. Muller reminds me too much of him. Then my mom died three years ago." I explained.

"Yes of course Jason and I'm so sorry about your loss." Dr Wells responded before Caitlyn directed me into another lab.

"This will help me see what has changed in your DNA to see exactly what happened to give you powers." Caitlyn explained.

"Oh that's weird." Cisco stated.

"What is Mr. Ramon?" Dr Wells asked.

"The Central City Bank was just robbed by a cloak of mist." Cisco explained.

"That's impossible right?" I questioned.

"I can look at the security tapes." Cisco replied while typing away on the computer.

My phone started ringing in my pocket.

"Was it left in my pocket the whole time?" I asked while pulling it out of my pocket.

"We thought it would be easier if you had the one thing you always had with you." Caitlyn explained before I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this Jason Muller?" A deep voice asked.

"Who's asking?" I asked as I put the phone on speaker.

"I know you got powers from the lightning. You meet me alone at the park tonight. Ninesharp." He said.

"Don't let him hang up." Cisco whispered while typing on the computer.

"What if I don't show?" I questioned.

"Then that girl you were talking to behind the school won't be able to make that date this weekend you two have planned." He explained.

"I'll be there." I said.

"Good and tell your friends at Star Labs, don't bother tracking this call." He said before hanging up.

"We can't let him hurt anyone." I stated as I stood in front of the cortex computer desk.

"I agree Jason. Sadly he was right about tracking the phone. It was pre-paid." Dr. Wells stated.

"I can't really control my speed yet." I stated.

"We will just have to train you to control it by tonight." Cisco stated.

"Your metabolism was average before you were zapped. Now your metabolism has tripled, like I mentioned before. You have to eat a lot more now or you could cause your body to do things it shouldn't." Caitlyn explained as she walked out holding a tablet.

"I'm actually kinda hungry. Anyone for a milkshake?" I asked as I pointed at Cisco.

"Mr- Jason, your powers aren't for your personal use." Dr. Wells explained.

"I know, but if I keep using my speed I will learn to control it more." I stated.

"He has a point Dr Wells. Practice makes perfect." Cisco stated.

"That reference comes from sports. I doubt they meant superpowers." Caitlyn said while walking into a different room.

"Hey, you don't smile much. Is there a reason for that?" I asked as I followed her.

"My fiancè died in the explosion. So I don't see the need to be happy when I lost the love of my life." She explained.

"Caitlyn I'm sorry. I didn't know." I apologized.

"How could you? You were asleep through it all." She said before walking out into the hallway.

"So that milkshake?" I asked Cisco.

He nodded before I speeded us a block from McDonald's.

"I think I'm gonna puke." He said as he wobbled back and forth.

"It's not that bad. How fast do you think I just ran?" I asked him.

"Oh I don't know, I was busy holding down puke. We should see how fast you can actually run though." He replied as we walked into McDonald's.

My phone started ringing as Cisco ordered two shakes.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, its Mia." Mia started.

"Hey Mia. How was Gym?" I asked.

"Weird. Some guy came in and was talking to Musket but kept staring over at me and James the whole time." Mia explained.

I pulled Cisco outside and put the phone on speaker.

"What did he look like?" I asked.

"He had spiky hair, blue eyes, shorter than you. Why does it matter?" She asked back.

"Just curious." I responded as Cisco started texting Dr. Wells.

"So our date." She said before I turned the phone off speaker and Cisco walked back inside

"Uh yeah, I was gonna see if you wanted to go to a movie tomorrow night around eight." I suggested.

"Sounds great." She replied.

"Alright. I gotta go, but I'll call you again maybe later." I said.

"Okay I'll talk to you then." She said before hanging up.

"Dr. Wells texted me back saying that only one person fits that description." Cisco explained as he walked back out with two shakes. He handed me mine before we started walking down the street.

"That's great so we know who he is." I replied.

"Jason, it's your dad." He explained.

"I have to fight my dad tonight." I said quietly.

"Hey what's up?" Cisco said as he put his phone on speaker.

"The surveillance footage from the bank shows a guy walking away with the bags with no mask. The guy doesn't look like Jason's dad." Caitlyn explained.

"So my dad just wants to meet me and the guy who robbed the bank has the powers." I stated.

"In a nutshell." Cisco said.

"We'll be right back. Literally." Cisco stated before hanging up.

I grabbed his arm and made sure no one was looking before speeding back to Star Labs.

"Never getting used to that." Cisco said as he crouched over.

"Do you guys think we can see how fast I can run?" I asked Dr. Wells and Caitlyn.

"Yes. That information could come in handy." Caitlyn replied.

"Mr. Ramon and I will get to work on a suit so you can hide your identity." Dr. Wells stated.

"We should make it friction proof so it doesn't catch on fire when he runs." Cisco stated as they exited the cortex.

"If you ever need someone to talk to about your fiancè, I'm here for you." I stated.

"I haven't even talked to Cisco or Dr. Wells about it, but thanks for the offer. I appreciate it." Caitlyn replied.

"Yeah of course." I said as she walked into her medical lab.

"So do you wanna go test my speed?" I asked her.

"I would ask Cisco. He is better suited for that kinda stuff." She responded.

"I just thought you would wanna get out of here if he died here." I stated.

"Honestly thank you for caring but please stop. I'm dealing with it in my own way." She replied.

"Sorry. I just know what it's like to keep something bottled up for so long. It becomes a distraction and it hurt me for so long." I explained.

"You didn't lose the love of your life." She stated.

"I watched my mom get murdered. And for the longest time I watched the girl of my dreams love someone else. I even told myself get over her. You're not good enough for her. Yet that's who I went to see once I woke up because you don't forget love. Even if it's just a thought in the back of your head." I explained.

"Ronnie tried to save the lives of thousands but killed himself in the process. He died knowing he was gonna make a difference by saving lives. He was my hero." She explained.

"It sounds like he was an amazing guy. I truly am sorry if I pestered you but doesn't it help to at least talk about it a little?" I questioned.

"It really does. Thank you." She replied while wiping away a tear.

"You guys saved my life. It's the least I could do to show my thanks." I said as Cisco walked in.

"Dr. Wells said he was gonna handle the rest of the suit. So why don't we go test your speed if this whole weird moment is over?" Cisco suggested.

"I see why you didn't open up sooner." I said to Caitlyn making her smirk. "Got it." I said as I speeded Cisco and myself to the old airport.

"Nice choice." He stated while hunching over.

"I took my car here as soon as I got my license." I explained.

"Okay so I'm gonna attach this here..." Cisco started as he attached a disc to my chest. "And you put this in your ear." He explained as he backed up. "That disc will send all vitals and speed records to Caitlyn back at Star Labs. The ear piece is so I can talk to you. I expanded the radius by seven hundred miles." He continued.

"Alright here goes nothing." I said as I got into a track position.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Hours Later…

"Dude that was awesome." I said as Cisco and I entered the cortex.

"The results of your speed test look very promising." Dr. Wells stated.

"Jason your vitals have a big spike every now and then. Is everything okay?" Caitlyn asked.

"I just lost focus every now and then. Plus you said I had to eat a lot and I haven't so that could be it." I answered.

"Just eat more then. We want to make sure you're safe." Dr. Wells stated.

"Thanks." I said before checking the clock.

"Eight forty five. Here is your suit." Caitlyn said as she wheeled the suit out on a statue.

"A lightning bolt?" I questioned.

"I thought it could be symbolic since you got struck by lightning and you give off small lightning bolts when you run." Cisco explained.

"I do what now?!" I exclaimed.

"Plus I came up with a name, The Flash." Cisco stated as he made weird hand gestures.

"I was thinking The Bullet." I stated.

"I wonder if you could catch a bullet?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Information that hopefully won't need to be discovered but highly probable." Dr. Wells stated.

"Pfft, the Bullet though. I know my superheros and the Flash is such a better name than the Bullet." Cisco stated.

"You're right but you're not the one running out there. The Bullet is staying." I stated.

"Fine. You better suit up." Cisco stated in defeat.

I speeded myself into the suit.

"I like the clash of the yellow and blue." I stated as I looked at the reflection in a window.

"You have blue and yellow lightning so I thought it was appropriate in the design aspects." Cisco stated.

"You should get going Jason." Dr. Wells stated as he pointed at the clock.

I speeded to the park.

"Like the headset?" Cisco asked in my ear.

"A little late and what's with the suit?" My father asked.

"Identity purposes." I replied.

"You think you're a hero or something? Save her then." He said before a guy walked up with Mia handcuffed.

I speeded her to the precinct and then back to the park. I used my speed to knock out my dad's 'minions' before I was whipped into a tree with wind.

"I brought some more help." He stated as my brother appeared with mini tornados sprouting from his hands.

"Whatever you call yourself now doesn't even matter cause you die tonight." Chase stated before a giant tornado formed around him.

"Guys how do I stop this thing?" I asked.

"Run around it the opposite way causing it to unravel." Dr Wells stated.

I started running the opposite way of the tornado before Chase threw another gust of wind knocking me down.

"He's too strong." I yelled.

"Jason listen to me. You were chosen to have these powers. Feel them course threw you. Feel the lightning. You are the Bullet." Dr. Wells stated before I started running again.

"You can't beat me Jason!" Chase yelled as he created more gusts.

I ran and ran. I kept pushing myself more and more until the tornado unraveled.

"How is that-" Dad started.

"I'm not like you. I will do whatever it takes to save this city." I explained.

"You're still a-" Chase started.

"I'm not a kid. Or whatever else you think I am. I'm not a hero either. I'm just the Bullet." I said before a gun was fired once.

"Put your hands in the air!" Mr. Brennan yelled as he pointed the gun at me.

More men rushed up to my dad as he raised his hands in the air. I looked at my brother dead on the ground.

"I said hands in the air." He repeated.

I speeded back to Star Labs.

"What was that gunshot?" Cisco asked.

"Mr. Brennan killed him." I explained.

"They both knew your name and you seemed to know them both way too well." Dr. Wells questioned. Caitlyn walked into the medbay and started moving some things.

"Well the one was my dad. The other was my first brother." I explained.

"Your brother?" Cisco questioned.

"I have- had two brothers. Chase and Jax. They both left with my dad two years ago. I only saw Chase though." I stated.

"Even if you didn't like them or didn't talk to them, I'm sorry for your loss." Cisco stated before handing me my phone. A lot of missed calls

"She called five times." Caitlyn said as she walked back into the cortex with her coat and handbag.

"Going home?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's been a long day. I'll see you tomorrow though." She said before walking out.

I called Mia back.

"Jason finally." She said.

"Sorry about not answering, I was on the phone. What's up?" I asked.

"Your Dad and brother kidnapped me. Some guy in yellow and blue saved me." She explained.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. My dad said that your brother is dead and your dad is being transported to Iron Heights. You sound like this doesn't bother you." She said.

"They haven't been around in a long time. I'm just happy you're okay." I explained.

"Thanks to the guy in the suit." She said.

"Thank you to him." I stated. "I gotta go, but uh I'm glad they didn't hurt you." I said.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow." She said before hanging up.

I speeded the suit off and speeded back home.

"Don't tell me it was you." James begged.

"Which one?" I asked.

"The guy in yellow and blue." He described.

"The Bullet. Yeah that was me." I stated.

"Damn it Jason I told you not to tell her." He exclaimed.

"I didn't. My dad was watching Mia and myself during gym." I started defending myself.

"They knew it was you?" He questioned.

I nodded my head before walking down to my room. I layed down on the bed before my phone went off.

-New Metahuman sighting. This is Cisco by the way.

-Metahuman?

-People with powers thought it was cool

-it is and what happened

-another bank reported floating objects in the back alleyway

-Ill be right there

I speeded myself back to Star Labs.

"If any other metahumans show up tonight I don't care. I'm tired." I stated as I stopped in front of the cortex computers after changing.

"Understood Bullet." Dr. Wells stated before wheeling out of the room.

"Did it appear to you like Dr. Wells knew what it was like to run with speed?" I asked Cisco.

"I don't know. Wells always has been secluded. Only opened up to his Fiancè so I've heard." He replied.

"What happened to his fiancè?" I asked as Caitlyn walked in.

"She died seventeen years ago. He started over after her death and built Star Labs here in Bumba City. Then the explosion paralyzed him from the waist down. I can feel half of his pain with losing Ronnie." Caitlyn explained.

"Does he stay here overnight?" I asked.

"No and get going, we'll talk about this later." Cisco said as he pushed me out of the cortex.

I speeded around the bank looking for a trail. I saw a floating object out back. Further down there were more and more. I speeded to the last floating object and saw a pothole cover moved to the side.

"Whoever it is, is in the sewer." I stated.

"Sewer? Actually it makes sense. No one can see you and no one wants to be in a sewer." Cisco explained as I climbed down into the sewer.

"Including myself." I replied before getting hit in the face.

"Who are you?!" She yelled.

"Jenni?" I questioned.

"How do you know who I am?" She asked.

"It's complicated. Let me help you." I stated.

"I don't know what's happening to me." She stated.

"I know. I didn't understand at first either." I replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

I made my hand shake extremely fast.

"How do we have these abilities?" She asked nervously.

"The particle accelerator. When it exploded it released dark matter that created the storm. I was struck by lightning. What were you doing during the explosion?" I asked.

"I don't remember. I've been trapped here by someone and everytime I try and leave, this thing electrocutes me until I pass out." She explained.

"Guys, we need to help her." I said as I examined the bracelet.

"Describe it to us." Cisco requested.

"It looks as if it's cutting off some circulation. I can't see anything down here besides that." I explained.

"Jason, I need you to phase the two of you through a wall." Dr. Wells said.

"Phase? I don't understand." I said.

"Theoretically if you run fast enough while carrying her then you should be able to put both of your cells into a state of excitement allowing you to phase or pass through the matter or in this case a wall." Dr. Wells explained.

"I'm not fast enough. I just got control of my speed." I replied.

"Girl!" A voice yelled.

"Please help me." Jenni begged.

"This might hurt." I said as I picked her up and started running.

"Jason in order to do this successfully you need to run at least mock two." Caitlyn explained.

"Don't tell me numbers or I won't be able to do this." I said.

"Just feel the lightning behind you. The wind in your face. The rush you get. You can do this." Dr. Wells stated.

I pushed myself to go faster and faster as Jenni started to scream. I saw a wall down the street and sprinted faster than ever right into it.

"Jason?" Cisco asked as I put Jenni down. I looked at her wrist and saw that the bracelet was gone.

"Thank you." She said as she hugged me.

"We aren't done yet." I said as I speeded us back to Star Labs.

"You can not just bring metahumans in here Mr. Muller." Dr. Wells stated.

"Sorry, but I know her. She was held against her will." I argued.

"Ms. Natoli I need you to tell me everything you remember and exactly what the man who imprisoned you looked like." Dr. Wells stated.

"Ok." Jenni replied before following Dr. Wells out of the cortex.

"We need to talk about Wells. He knows about the speed force." I said as Caitlyn held a stethoscope to my chest.

"He spoke like he had experienced it all before." Cisco stated.

"What if it's nothing? He is a scientist after all." Caitlyn suggested.

"Did either of you think about feeling the lightning or the rush I get when I run?" I asked. I turned to look at Jenni and Dr. Wells. Dr. Wells then started rolling into the cortex.

"Jason, Ms. Natoli requests your company." Dr. Wells stated before turning around and exiting the cortex.

I speeded into the other room and saw Jenni pacing.

"Hey, hey calm down. It's alright. No one can hurt you here." I said as I pulled her into my arms.

"Dr. Wells said that he knew who captured me. He said they used to be partners on a special project." Jenni explained.

"Then the police can take him in for his crimes." I said.

"Jason he is a general in the army. He can't be accused of this without proof, not just a witness who is afraid to testify.

A phone started ringing in the other room. Cisco looked at me and held up the phone. I speeded in and grabbed the phone before returning in front of Jenni.

"Hello?" I answered.

"I was gonna ask if you were up but since you answered I think that's a stupid question." Mia started.

"Yeah I'm actually standing here with Jenni I found her in a side alley.

"Put her on!" Mia said loudly. "Jenni I'm so happy you're okay. What happened?" Mia asked as I put the phone on speaker.

"I've been better. Mia don't tell anyone I'm alive yet. Jason shouldn't keep secrets from you yes, but my life's in danger still." Jenni explained while wiping tears from her face.

"Who's threatening you? I can get my dad-" Mia started.

"No, I just need to hideout for a while. Jason took me somewhere I'll be safe. I'm serious Mia. This person was willing to kill me and will try to find me now that I've escaped." Jenni explained.

"Ok, I'll leave my dad out of it. Is Jason still right there?" Mia asked.

"Yeah here he is." Jenni said as she turned the phone off speaker and handed it back to me.

"Hey I know you wanna help her but trust her when she says you can't." I stated.

"I know. I'm happy she's alive but that's not why I called. I called to see if you would come pick me up right now." Mia explained.

"You live by Star Labs right?" I questioned.

"Yeah, so I'll see you in a little bit." She said before hanging up the phone.

I speeded out of the bullet suit and into my clothes.

"Where would you be off to at this hour Mr. Jason?" Dr. Wells asked as I walked towards the exit of the cortex.

"To see a girl. Cisco can you stay with Jenni until I get back? Thanks." I stated before speeding towards Mia's house. I waited a block away for five minutes before running normally to her house.


End file.
